Bear Attack
Bear Attack is the second episode and first season of Great News which was aired on April 25, 2017. It was written by Tracey Wigfield and directed by Beth McCarthy-Miller. Plot Carol sabotages Katie's efforts to travel to the Central Park Zoo to cover an escaped bear, fearing the assignment is too dangerous. Carol realizes she has been projecting her own fears onto Katie and finally teaches her to ride a bike, enabling Katie to get an exclusive on the bear's subdual. In an effort to raise ratings, Greg insists that Chuck and Portia "banter" at the end of each newscast, but they have avoided socializing for years because they have nothing in common. Greg leads them to successfully discuss "lemonade;" Chuck is talking about the beverage and Portia is talking about the Beyoncé album. Cast and Characters Main * Briga Heelan as Katie Wendelson * Andrea Martin as Carol Wendelson * John Michael Higgins as Chuck Pierce * Nicole Richie as Portia Scott-Griffith * Adam Campbell as Greg * Horatio Sanz as Justin Guest * Sheaun McKinney as Wayne * Brad Morris as Gene * Sarah Baker as Joyce Vickley * Stewart Skelton as Dave * Adam Countee as Chip * Dave Hill as Chet * Nicole Dele as Assignment PA (as Nicole Olayinka Dele) * Frank Pacheco as Cop * Kingston Foster as 6 Year Old Katie * Yolanda English as Staffer (uncredited) * C.J. Barkus as News Staff (uncredited) Trivia Gallery Bear Attack (4).jpg Quotes : Katie: Hey, Mom, I gotta go, I'm at work now. : Carol: Yeah, me too. : Katie: Oh, hi. : Katie: Hi, Mom. : Carol: Yeah, hey. It's not real Starbucks. Daddy gave it to me one of those Sofia Vegara coffee machines so I make it in that and then I put it in old Starbucks cups. That's money in my pocket. : Katie: You ready for your first fall day as an intern? : Carol: Ooh, yes, Katie it's gonna be so much fun. Like when I went to all of third grade with you. : Katie: Yeah, I didn't love that. : Carol: Yeah, me either I got a C for math. : Katie: Ugh, of course, Greg finally starts letting me produce lead stories, and it's the slowest news day of they year. : Carol: Well, if you're look for a good story... : Katie: Do not say Angie seeing a ghost down the shore. : Carol: I wasn't going to. But, Katie, she really saw him. : Katie: Mom, this is my big shot, okay? I just don't want to screw it up. : Carol: You won't, pumpkin. Just work hard and stay focused, like me. You think it's easy juggling an intership and taking care of your father? Oh, shoot. I forgot to give him dinner last night. : Katie: And going to school. : Carol: Yeah. That's what I supposed to do yesterday, damn it! ---- : Greg: Morning, everyone. Who has segment pitches? : Carol: Oh, before we begin, i'd like to say a few words. : Greg: Ooh, actually, interns aren't allowed in this meeting. : Carol: I just want to say how excited I am to be here. And I want to thank Greg for hiring me, and oh Portia for that great interaction on the elevator this morning. : Portia: And thank you, Carol, for your interesting take on the Black Lives Matter movement. : Carol: And my daughter Katie, the love of my life. When she was born, I need an episiotomy... : Katie: Okay. That's good, that's enough. Mom : Carol: Okay, Thank you. : (Portia clapping) : Greg: Well, it seems we have a slow news day on our hands. CNN is just playing "Death Becomes Her." : Portia: Ooh, i have a pitch. Okay, you know the meme of Kermit drinking root beer? Okay, well, you know the rapper Plerp? : Portia: (sigh) Whatever. I'll just riff on the housing crisis. : Greg: Okay, Gene, you can produced that. : Gene: Produce what? : Greg: Oh, the AP is reporting... A black bear got loose in Central Park. : Katie: Mom, can you not... Yeah, I'll produce that. : Greg: But it was quickly sedated and put back in its cage at the zoo. Sure, Katie it's yours. : Carol: No, that's okay, honey, 'cause it sounds dangerous. Are you sure you had you thyroid checked? : Greg: Uh, the INS hired a new Communication Director. : Carol: Katie should produce that. She has IBS... Not the diarrhea kind, the kind where you can't... : Katie: No Mo... he said "INS"! Come on, Mom. : Chuck: Katie, try to be professional. You can't talk to Carol that way. What did I miss? : Portia: Katie has IBS. : Katie: I... do... Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes